All of the investigators in this program grant proposal use cell culture procedures heavily in their work. We are requesting funds to set up a centralized cell culture core which will be used by all the investigators. Two research assistants will be hired, one to carry out primary cell cultures and help investigators in their experiments, and one to run the monoclonal antibody facility, carry out routine maintenance of cell lines, collect conditioned medium, make media and be generally responsible for the daily running of the facility. We anticipate that the establishment of the core will be cost effective, and result in a considerable increase in efficiency.